


wherever your heart takes you, i'm there

by xmhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Linear Narrative, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhao/pseuds/xmhao
Summary: “What do you want, Gyu?”“You.”





	wherever your heart takes you, i'm there

**Author's Note:**

> i truly have no idea where i was going with this, but to be fair i never know with fics lmao...  
i just wanted to write something with hit era mingyu bc that's one sexy mf...  
also un-beta'd so uh possibly a million spelling and grammar mistakes, but i refuse to read over it so just please take this i never want to see it again lmaodjfgdkghd.  
title inspired by hit :-) stan seventeen!!!! stream hit!!!!!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this garbage!

Minghao is annoyed. Extremely annoyed. 

Mingyu glistening with sweat, in a blazer that exposes a good amount of his chest, should be illegal. 

They haven’t even performed yet, they’re just standing off stage waiting for their turn to record for Inkigayo. So why the hell is Mingyu sweating already?

Minghao makes his way towards Mingyu, trying to keep his growing irritation under control.

Mingyu must sense Minghao’s annoyance radiating off of him because he turns around before Minghao even reaches him. When he sees Minghao’s eyebrows bunched up and one of his fists clenched at his side, Mingyu can’t help but break out in a big, cocky smile.

“What’s up, Hao?” Mingyu asks, cocking his eyebrow in a way he knows pisses off his best friend.

Minghao grabs onto the collar of Mingyu’s blazer and shoves him against the wall behind him. Thankfully, the lights have been dimmed and it’s too loud for anyone to hear them due to another group finishing up their stage. 

Mingyu doesn’t even bat an eye, that deadly smile still plastered on his face.

Minghao removes his hand from Mingyu’s collar and drags a finger slowly down his shiny, tanned chest. It sends tingles down Mingyu’s spine, but he manages to keep his composure.

“Fuck,” Minghao breathes out, pulling Mingyu’s blazer open the slightest bit to reveal more of his chiseled body. He knows Mingyu has worked so hard on his body for months for this comeback, and it has definitely paid off. “No one should be allowed to be this hot.”

Mingyu brings his hands to Minghao’s hips and pulls him flush against his own body, the growing heat between them becoming unbearable. “Have you seen yourself, Hao? You look absolutely lethal.”

Minghao bites his lip, stifling a groan. He wants to kiss him, but he knows he can’t. There’s too many people around. But later, when they’re alone, he’ll take everything he needs from Mingyu and then some.

“Sorry to burst your horny little bubble, but we’re performing in like, two minutes. Try to keep it in your pants until we get home, yeah?”

The sound of Jeonghan’s voice makes Minghao jump like he has just been electrocuted. When he turns around and sees Jeonghan’s knowing smirk his face burns up and he rushes back to his spot, muttering out an apology in Jeonghan’s general direction.

Unlike Minghao, Mingyu isn’t easily embarrassed when it comes to… whatever it is they are. In fact, Mingyu does all he can to put their “relationship” on display when they’re back at the dorms. Minghao hates it, as he’s a much more private person, especially when it comes to personal relationships, so Mingyu always gets an earful when he decides to go all out with skinship in front of the other members. 

It’s not like Minghao hates the attention he gets from Mingyu. He just thinks that some of the stuff Mingyu does to him in front of the members isn’t exactly family-friendly. Is it really such a big deal if Minghao doesn’t want Mingyu grabbing his ass in front of Chan?

Mingyu can’t help it though, he’s just a naturally clingy person. Even before he and Minghao started their… thing, he has always clung to him more than anyone else. Minghao is his best friend after all. 

Mingyu straightens up his blazer and flashes a bold smile back at Jeonghan, completely unbothered by the fact that he caught them basically dry humping each other. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Can you please keep your hands to yourself when you’re in public?”

Mingyu barks out a laugh. “Really, hyung? You, of all people, are telling me to keep my hands to myself? Carats know you’re a notorious ass grabber.”

Before Jeonghan can give a snarky reply, Mingyu is already walking onto the stage to take position. He passes by Minghao and, not so subtly, runs a hand down his arm, winking at him as he does so. 

Minghao stiffens up slightly at the touch, but then scoffs and rolls his eyes at the wink. 

‘Later,’ Mingyu mouths at him. 

Something stirs inside of Mingyu when he sees a faint blush color Minghao’s cheeks and he smiles to himself as he takes his spot in the middle of the stage.

\--

The performance goes by flawlessly. But everyone is completely exhausted by the end of it. Minghao loves the choreography for _ HIT _, but it always takes everything out of him despite his impeccable stamina. 

The members make their way off stage and head to the dressing rooms to get out of their performance attire. It’s nearly 11 PM by the time they all get into the vans to head back to the dorms. 

Minghao slides the door open to one of the vans and sees Mingyu knocked out in the back seat. He smiles and scoots onto the seat next to him, making sure not to wake him up. Mingyu’s head bobs in his sleep several times, so Minghao gently maneuvers Mingyu’s head to rest on his shoulder. 

Mingyu makes a sound akin to a cat’s purr and Minghao giggles at the cute noise.

Minghao looks down at Mingyu’s hands. They’re big and covered in calluses, probably from constantly being at the gym and lifting weights. 

Without even thinking about it, Minghao snakes his arm around Mingyu’s and laces their hands together. It feels nice holding his hand, it always has. They’ve held hands countless times, but always platonically. Minghao isn’t sure where their relationship stands now. 

This… thing… that they have, they never really talked about it. 

\--

It started just a few months ago, around the time _ Dreams Come True _ was released. Minghao had to balance his overseas schedules in China with Seventeen’s comeback preparations and Mingyu had his MC duties to balance as well. They were both incredibly stressed out and exhausted. So when a rare opportunity came up where they were both free for a night, they jumped onto it immediately. They had decided to drink away their stress. They usually go for just a few glasses of wine, since they always have an early schedule the next day, but they got a bit carried away this time and before they knew it, they were several wine bottles down. Seungcheol had to come into their room several times to tell them to quiet down because they kept giggling hysterically at nothing.

As the night began to wind down and their drunken mess turned into a light buzz, they found themselves laying side by side on the floor, Minghao’s head pillowed atop Mingyu’s arm.

“Hey, Gyu?” Minghao whispers, making sure to keep his voice down since it was way past midnight already.

Mingyu hums in acknowledgement, eyes already drifting closed.

“What do you do when you’re like, crazy horny?”

Mingyu’s eyes shoot wide open and he begins to choke on nothing. “W-What the fuck, Hao?”

Minghao gets up and moves into a sitting position, pulling Mingyu up with him so they could face each other. “I’m serious, Gyu. I know you jack off, but is that really enough for you? Because it’s not enough for me and my horniness is at its peak right now.”

“What the _ fuck _, Hao,” Mingyu repeats, his vision swimming from the effects of the wine mixed with his shock and confusion.

“Have you ever fucked anyone in the company? Or even other companies? I see how girls look at you, you’ve probably gotten so many numbers.”

Mingyu reaches to scratch the back of his neck. “Well, I mean, yeah, a few girls have given me their numbers after working with them, but no, I’ve never fucked any of them. Or even wanted to for that matter.”

“What?” Minghao says, his eyebrows bunched together and a frown graced his features. “Why not?”

Mingyu scoffs at the look of genuine confusion on Minghao’s face. “It’s just not very professional, I guess? I don’t know. Sleeping with another idol is just too big of a risk, especially with someone from a different company. It would be too difficult to hide.”

Minghao stays quiet for a bit, thinking. 

“So if you had the opportunity to sleep with someone from Pledis, would you?”

Mingyu sighs. “Where the fuck is this even coming from, Hao?”

“Did you know Jeonghan hyung and Shua hyung sleep together?”

“Isn’t that common knowledge by now?” Mingyu says, smirking.

“I guess that’s true,” Minghao says, giggling quietly. “They don’t try hard to hide it, do they?”

Mingyu yawns and looks down at his watch. It’s almost 1:30 in the morning. He has to wake up in a few hours, he’s screwed.

“We should sleep soon, Hao. It’s pretty late.” Mingyu attempts to stand up to go to bed when Minghao grabs onto his arm, stopping him.

“Hao?” Mingyu looks at him, but Minghao won’t meet his eyes. “You okay?”

Minghao’s grip tightens on Mingyu’s arm, but still refuses to look at him.

“Hao, tell me. Please.”

Finally, Minghao turns to face Mingyu and the look in his eyes sends shockwaves through his system.

Minghao’s pupils are blown, a look of absolute _ want _ darkening his features.

“H-”

Mingyu’s words are cut off from Minghao attacking his lips with his own. The kiss is hard and intense, every thought in Mingyu’s head gone. He can’t think, can’t focus on anything except for Minghao’s soft lips. His hands are tangled in Minghao’s hair, he doesn’t know when they got there, but they’re there, scratching at his scalp and pressing him impossibly closer. 

‘Fuck, why does this feel so good,’ Mingyu thinks to himself, as Minghao bites and sucks on his bottom lip. He’d like to blame it on his inebriated state, but deep down he knows that wouldn’t be the whole truth. He hears someone moan, but he’s not sure which mouth it came from.

Minghao is straddling his lap now, Mingyu can feel him against his thigh.

“God, you’re hard,” Mingyu pants out.

“Yeah I am,” Minghao says, chuckling despite his shortness of breath.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Mingyu says, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Minghao giggles and presses his lips to Mingyu’s again, gentler this time, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Minghao bites onto Mingyu’s bottom lip and skims his tongue over to soothe it. Mingyu gasps and Minghao takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and tangle their tongues together.

Mingyu moans loudly and Minghao smiles into the kiss before separating their lips with a wet smack.

Mingyu looks up to meet Minghao’s eyes and before he even realizes it, he’s cupping Minghao’s cheek in one hand and gripping his waist with the other.

“What do you want, Gyu?”

“You.”

\--

The morning after their first time, Minghao woke up terrified of what would happen to their friendship. He hadn’t planned on sleeping with his best friend right away, but instead wanted to bring up the _ possibility _ of _ maybe _ helping each other out in times of stress or, in his case, extreme horniness. You know, maybe a hand job here and there, man to man, no homo (even though Minghao is, in fact, extremely homo). So the fact that they actually ended up sleeping together and the fact that it was _ good _, kind of threw Minghao for a loop. On top of that, Mingyu was okay with it. Minghao figured Mingyu would have said their affair was a mistake and that it happened because of the alcohol. But none of that happened. He wasn’t awkward the morning after and didn’t avoid him at all. In fact, they fucked again. And again. And again. And again. Until it eventually became a part of their regular routine. They would go to practice, hit the gym, have meals together, jack each other off, spend time in the studio, work on song lyrics, fuck like bunnies. It was great. But they never talked about it, they would sleep together and just go about their day. 

This is why Minghao wanted it to be Mingyu. He trusts him with his life. There’s no one he would rather do this with. They _ are _ best friends, after all.

\--

Minghao is suddenly brought out of his reverie when he feels Mingyu squeeze his hand. He looks up to see Mingyu awake and staring at him, a soft smile gracing his tired face.

Minghao smiles and squeezes back, placing a gentle kiss on top of Mingyu’s head. 

“You worked hard today. Go back to sleep, Gyu.”

Mingyu hums, pressing his face into Minghao’s neck, lightly grazing his lips onto his skin. 

Minghao hopes that shiver that passed through his body wasn’t too obvious. Soon enough, Mingyu is back to snoring and the other members start to fill up the rest of the space in the van.

\--

Once they get back to the dorms, Minghao has to get help from Seungcheol to drag Mingyu’s 6’2, muscled up body all the way to their room. 

They plop him onto his bed and Minghao thanks Seungcheol for his help before bidding him goodnight. 

As soon as their door closes, Minghao sighs and turns back to face Mingyu’s body curled up on the bed. He starts by removing Mingyu’s shoes and socks and makes his way up. He carefully removes his pants and unbuttons his shirt. He knows Mingyu likes to sleep in just his underwear, sometimes completely naked when the ac in the dorms isn’t working. He drops the clothes onto the floor, too tired to put them away properly, and snuggles up next to Mingyu’s giant figure. Mingyu immediately wraps his arms around Minghao’s body and for a second, Minghao thinks that Mingyu had woken up, but the snoring continues and he smiles to himself, burying himself deeper into Mingyu’s hold.

Minghao falls asleep surrounded by Mingyu’s warmth in seconds.

\--

Minghao wakes up a few hours later to the sound of someone shuffling around on the bed. He rubs the weariness from his eyes and, with the glow from the moon peeking through the blinds, he catches Mingyu wrestling with the blanket. 

“What are you doing?” Minghao whispers, his voice hoarse with sleep.

Mingyu flinches at the sound of his voice. “Shit, you scared me.”

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asks, sitting up to stretch his sore arms above his head.

“Nothing, it was just getting hot,” Mingyu answers, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I’m basically sharing a bed with a full grown golden retriever, any move you make is bound to wake me up.”

Mingyu chuckles and reaches over to wrap his arms around Minghao’s waist, pulling him over so that they’re laying chest to chest. 

“I missed you,” Mingyu whispers, lips grazing the corner of Minghao’s mouth.

Minghao’s heart stutters inside his chest, an unspeakable emotion overtaking him. He brushes it off and rolls his eyes at Mingyu instead. 

“We literally just saw each other a few hours ago,” Minghao grumbles, attempting to push himself off of Mingyu’s body, suddenly aware of the fact that he is mostly naked. 

But Mingyu just tightens his hold on Minghao. “Hao, it’s just us. You don’t have to play hard-to-get right now.”

Minghao’s heart and mind begin to race. _ Us _. ‘What does that even mean? What are we even doing?’

“What are we?” 

Minghao can feel his face heating up. He hates how is face is an open book, makes it difficult for him to hide anything. But perhaps he’s not capable of hiding anything from Mingyu. His best friend has always been too good at reading him. 

Mingyu stays quiet, his arms around Minghao loosened up, allowing Minghao to escape his grasp.

“I didn’t mean to say that, just forget it,” Minghao says, climbing out of Mingyu’s bed and stumbling towards his own. There are two beds in this room for a reason, albeit one hasn’t been used in quite awhile. Might as well get used to sleeping by himself since it looks like he just made things awkward.

“Hao.”

Minghao freezes. Mingyu’s voice sounds strange, he can’t place why though.

“Hao, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Minghao slowly turns back around and is met with a pained expression on Mingyu’s face. 

It surprises him. That face mirrors almost exactly how he’s been feeling these past couple of weeks.

Minghao doesn’t know when it changed for him. 

When this… arrangement… became something more than just two friends fucking every now and then. When it pained him to be away from Mingyu for an extended period of time. When he became indescribably happy when they were reunited. When every single thing reminded him of Mingyu. When he caught himself constantly thinking about Mingyu and only Mingyu. 

When he started to fall in love with his best friend.

Mingyu gets up from the bed and makes his way over to where Minghao is standing, completely stiff with fear. He reaches over and takes Minghao’s hand into his.

“Minghao.”

‘It’s not fair. Don’t say my name like that. Don’t say it with that look on your face. It’s not fucking fair,’ Minghao thinks, looking away and refusing to meet Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu takes his free hand and cups it under Minghao’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Minghao,” Mingyu breathes out.

It’s quiet. Way too quiet. Minghao knows the whole building can hear the sound of his erratic heartbeat. 

“What do you want, Hao?” Mingyu’s eyes seem to bore straight into Minghao’s soul. 

Minghao holds back a scoff. It’s like they went back in time to that first night.

‘You know what I want,” Minghao thinks. ‘You’ve known for a long time, haven’t you?’

“Tell me. Please,” Mingyu whispers, borderline begging. “What do you want?”

“You.”

\--

They find themselves back in Mingyu’s bed, a mess of tangled limbs. They lost the rest of their clothes some time during the rush to the bed, not wanting to waste a single second.

Minghao is pinned underneath Mingyu’s body, caged between his arms. It feels like home to him. Safe. Nostalgic. Loved.

Mingyu is kissing every inch of Minghao’s face, gently, reverently, like Minghao is the most precious thing in the world.

It makes Minghao’s heart ache terribly. 

Mingyu makes his way down to Minghao’s neck. He sucks and bites marks onto his skin.

‘He really is like a dog. Claiming his territory, huh...’

All thoughts leave Minghao’s mind once Mingyu reaches that extra sensitive spot on his neck. He tries to stifle his moans, but he can’t hold back. He feels his cock leaking precome onto his stomach. Mingyu riles him up so easily, he would be embarrassed if it was anyone else other than Mingyu.

Mingyu continues his journey down to Minghao’s nipples, biting and nibbling at one, and pinching the other between his fingers. 

Minghao gasps and grabs at the bedsheets, twisting them in his grasp. He brings his legs up to wrap them around Mingyu’s waist trying to look for some much needed friction against his cock. Mingyu gives in and lowers his own crotch against Minghao’s, rubbing their hard cocks together to relieve just the slightest bit of tension. 

They both moan and Mingyu picks up the pace, rubbing himself down onto Minghao.

It feels good, too good. Minghao feels like he’s about to reach his peak already. It hasn’t even been five minutes yet, but this is the effect Mingyu has on him. It’s sick, really, how easily Mingyu has gotten under his skin.

“I’m gonna come,” Minghao gasps, grip on the sheets tightening, cock leaking profusely.

“Already?” Mingyu smirks. He reaches down and grabs onto both of their cocks, starts stroking them, hard and fast. 

Within seconds, Minghao shoots out ropes of come onto both of their heaving chests.

“Fuck, Gyu,” Minghao whimpers. Mingyu is still gripping the both of them in his hand, milking out every drop of Minghao’s come.

Mingyu doesn’t stop pumping even after Minghao tries to wriggle away, the stimulation too much.

Minghao breath catches in his throat. It hurts, but hurts so good. He can’t decide if he wants Mingyu to stop or keep going. His shaky groans and whimpers encourage Mingyu to continue, pumping away and preventing Minghao’s sensitive cock from softening.

Minghao’s legs start to shake uncontrollably. They’ve never done this before. Even if Minghao comes early, they usually slow it down, move the focus to Mingyu, so he has time to get hard again. 

But this, this is a lot. Minghao just came, but it already feels like he’s about to come again.

Right before Minghao reaches his peak for the second time in a row, Mingyu’s hand is gone and Minghao is left gasping and struggling for air, his hard, red cock leaking sadly at the tip, denied of an orgasm. 

“What the fuck, Gyu-” Minghao doesn’t even have time to finish before Mingyu’s mouth is engulfing his entire cock in one go. 

Minghao slams his head back onto the pillow, the sudden sensation knocking the air straight out of him. His hands find his way to Mingyu’s head immediately, grasping at the bluish, silver strands.

Mingyu is too good at sucking cock, always ruins Minghao in seconds. 

Mingyu barely has Minghao’s cock in his mouth for even a minute, but the second he swallows around his cock, Minghao is gone. His back arches off of the bed and come shoots straight down Mingyu’s throat, Minghao is a whimpering mess, blubbering out a mixture of curses and praises. Tears appear in the corners of Minghao’s eyes, threatening to spill out when Mingyu pulls off of his cock with a pop and licks the remaining come off the slit, slowly, never breaking eye contact.

It’s too much, it’s all too much and it reduces Minghao to a pile of mush. His body sinks into the bed, completely spent, limbs feeling like jelly.

Mingyu makes his way back up the bed and snuggles into Minghao’s side, smoothing his hair out and placing gentle kisses on his sweaty forehead. 

“Good?” Mingyu asks, wiping the tears that managed to escape from Minghao’s eyes with his thumb.

“Mhm,” Minghao replies, his body still buzzing from the effects of two orgasms in a row.

Minghao shifts a little to get more comfortable and feels the brush of Mingyu’s hard cock on his thigh. Mingyu groans quietly at the contact and.. Oh, fuck. Minghao was so wrapped up in his own pleasure he didn’t even realize Mingyu hasn’t come yet.

“Mingyu…” Minghao says, sitting up to get a better look at him.

Mingyu’s face looks wrecked. He’s drenched in sweat and his chest is sticky with Minghao’s drying come. 

Minghao looks down to see Mingyu’s angry, red cock, glistening at the tip with precome. It looks painful, he really held back to focus on Minghao’s pleasure.

Minghao’s gut twists at the thought.

As Minghao reaches down to grab onto Mingyu’s cock, Mingyu stops him, wrapping his fingers around Minghao’s wrist.

“It’s okay, Hao,” Mingyu says, the grip on his wrist firm. “You’re exhausted, just get some sleep now.”

“No, Gyu,” Minghao says, shaking Mingyu’s hand off. “Let me do this. I want to.”

Mingyu eyes Minghao, cautious, not wanting to overexert him. “Are you sure?”

“Always.”

Mingyu bites his bottom lip, unsure, but let’s Minghao get his way. He always does anyway, Mingyu is an easy man.

Minghao maneuvers himself so that he’s kneeling with Mingyu’s legs between his. He reaches down and starts pumping Mingyu’s cock right away.

Mingyu hisses at the contact, his cock finally getting some much needed attention.

Minghao takes his slim fingers and runs them down the sides of Mingyu’s length, teasing him. It brings out some lovely sounds from Mingyu’s mouth, sounds that Minghao will never get tired of hearing.

Minghao brings his hand down towards Mingyu’s balls and rubs them in his palm, Mingyu’s cock twitches and tenses toward his stomach, leaking out precome in steady streams. 

Minghao bends down and pokes his tongue out, licking teasingly around the head and collecting all of the precome there. 

He knows he’s driving Mingyu crazy from the shallow panting and the tight grip he has in Minghao’s hair. 

Minghao pulls his head back, but keeps his hand on Mingyu’s shaft, jacking him off with a looser grip to prevent him from coming.

“Fuck my mouth, Gyu,” Minghao demands, his voice rough with lust.

“Fuck. M-Minghao,” Mingyu sputters out.

Minghao leans forward again and Mingyu has both of his hands in Minghao’s hair this time, guiding his mouth back down onto his cock. 

Minghao opens his mouth and engulfs Mingyu’s cock, focusing on loosening up his throat and keeping his gag reflex at bay. They’ve done this a few times before, but it always takes Minghao a second to get comfortable since Mingyu’s cock is _ way _ above the average size. 

Slowly, Minghao takes his whole cock down his throat, his nose nuzzling the dark hair at Mingyu’s crotch. He can feel Mingyu throbbing in his mouth, eager to get started. So Minghao hums, signaling Mingyu to start.

The hum sends tremors through Mingyu’s body, his grip on Minghao’s hair tightens.

“Ah, _ fuck _,” Mingyu pants. “You feel so fucking good, Hao.”

Minghao closes his eyes and hums some more, knowing the vibrations feel good on Mingyu’s cock.

Mingyu curses again and pulls Minghao’s head back so that just the tip is in his mouth. He then plunges his hips up and tugs Minghao’s head down at the same time, fucking into his mouth, once, twice, picking up a brutal pace.

The room is filled with the sounds of Mingyu’s moans and the wet, squishing noises from his cock steadily fucking Minghao’s mouth, neither of them caring that it’s nearly three in the morning and they could possibly wake another member up with the sounds of their sex.

Mingyu’s cock is hot and heavy on Minghao’s tongue, the bitter taste of his precome coating his entire mouth. It’s so hot and is turning Minghao on like crazy. He can feel himself getting hard again and fuck, he has never come more than twice in one session before. But there’s a first for everything. 

Mingyu brings Minghao’s mouth to the tip again, let’s Minghao swirl his tongue around the sensitive head.

“Fuck, Hao. I’m close,” Mingyu moans.

Minghao pulls away from Mingyu’s cock completely and pushes himself off the bed.

“What the fuck, Hao?”

Minghao rummages through his nightstand and flashes Mingyu a triumphant smile when he finds what he’s looking for. He throws the bottle of lube onto the bed and pushes Mingyu up so he’s sitting with his back against the headboard.

“I wanna ride you,” Minghao says, a devilish look on his face.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

Minghao giggles in response and straddles Mingyu’s lap. Their cocks brush against each other and Minghao yelps at the contact, his cock overly sensitive. 

Mingyu grabs the lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up a bit.

Minghao moves so he’s on his knees, making it easier for Mingyu to prep him. The first touch of a finger at his hole causes his legs to shake, his body feels so wound up even after coming twice already, but he needs this, needs to feel Mingyu inside of him.

Mingyu slowly enters one finger into Minghao, breaching the tight ring of muscle. He hears Minghao take deep breaths, willing himself to relax. Mingyu continues to make his way inside, pumping his finger in and out a few times to get Minghao used to the stretch.

“More,” Minghao sighs, already getting into it with just one finger.

Mingyu carefully pulls his finger out and squirts more lube onto his fingers. This time he brings three fingers straight to Minghao’s hole, he knows what Minghao can and can’t take. And right now, Minghao needs more, so he’ll give him more.

Mingyu teases around the rim, making Minghao squirm.

“Hurry. Please,” Minghao whispers. “I want you.”

Fuck, Mingyu can never refuse Minghao when he sounds like that, so earnest for him. So he immediately sinks three digits deep into Minghao and starts pumping them in and out, creating a steady pace.

Minghao is moaning out so beautifully, his face contorted with pleasure, Mingyu feels like he can just come like this. But he needs Minghao just as much as Minghao needs him. So he pulls his fingers out and lines his rock hard cock up with Minghao’s stretched hole. 

Minghao grabs onto Mingyu’s shoulder to steady himself and sinks straight down onto his cock in one swift motion making them both groan out in unison.

“Ah, fuck, so big,” Minghao pants out, thighs quivering from trying to keep himself up.

Mingyu lets out a breathy chuckle. “You flatter me.”

Minghao leans forwards to attach his lips to Mingyu’s, kissing him passionately, all tongue and teeth. He takes a moment to let his body adjust to the intrusion before lifting himself up until just the tip of Mingyu’s cock is inside him and slamming his hips back down, setting the pace.

Minghao is breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his body, panting out curses. Mingyu grabs onto Minghao’s hips, bends his knees and keeps his feet flat against the bed, giving him leverage to fuck up into Minghao, making it easier on him.

Minghao takes his own cock into his hand and starts jacking himself off, generous amounts of precome flowing out of him.

Mingyu drives his cock deep into Minghao’s hole, drilling into his spot head-on, once, twice, three times, before Minghao is coming with a shout, spilling his seed across their chests, hot and abundant, for the third time that night. He pants out _ Mingyu _ , _ Mingyu _ as he gradually comes down from his high. 

No matter how many times they do this, Mingyu will always think that _ this _ Minghao, this perfectly fucked out, gone, gorgeous Minghao, this Minghao calling _ his _ name during such an intimate moment, this Minghao that trusts him, and only him, enough to let him see and feel him like this, this Minghao that gives him his all, _ this _ Minghao is the most beautiful Minghao in the universe.

_ Minghao _ is his universe.

The realization hits Mingyu like a truck.

No one else is allowed to see Minghao like this. Because Minghao is his. And he is Minghao’s.

Two idiot love birds, as Jeonghan would say.

Two idiots too blind to see the love between them.

Too dumb to admit it, to each other and to themselves.

Minghao whimpers, bringing Mingyu back from his thoughts. Minghao’s face is glistening with sweat, his eyes glazed over, his chest wet with come. His bright, content smile directed at _ Mingyu _, for Mingyu, because of Mingyu.

The sight is enough to bring Mingyu to the edge, he grinds his cock inside of Minghao a few more times before he comes, filling Minghao up to the brim. 

They take a few minutes to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. 

Mingyu pulls Minghao closer to his chest, hugging him tight, feeling their heart beats sync up. 

They’ve always been like this, so perfectly in sync, so in tune with one another, for as long as Mingyu can remember. 

So he doesn’t know why it took him so long to realize it. That these feelings he has for Minghao are so much more than just _ best friends _. 

But deep down he always knew. Always knew that what he and Minghao had was different. Special. Even before they started sleeping together. Maybe they just needed to fuck the feelings out of each other, get them to the surface, so they could embrace it together. Learn and grow together. 

Or maybe they were both just scared and these are all just dumb excuses. 

Either way, Mingyu isn’t going to let anything stop him.

“Hao?” 

“Hm?”

“... I love you.”

Mingyu can feel Minghao smiling against his chest.

“Took you long enough, you big puppy.”

Mingyu laughs, hugs Minghao impossibly tighter, kisses the top of his head.

“What about you?”

Minghao punches Mingyu’s side weakly. “You know already, idiot.”

He knows, but he wants to hear it. So he pulls Minghao away, wants to see him face on.

“Say it.”

Minghao looks away, his cheeks blushing furiously.

“I love you, Mingyu.”

Now _ this _ Minghao, this embarrassed, blushing, tomato red Minghao, this Minghao that he loves, this Minghao that somehow loves him back, _ this _Minghao has got every other Minghao beat.

**Author's Note:**

> this was all over the fucking place god what a mess!!!!!  
also i Never know how to write endings i'm TERRIBLE  
but anyways... comments/kudos are appreciated hehe
> 
> follow me on twitter @shuauwu !!!!!!! <3


End file.
